


Another Dead End

by Tarlan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek's thoughts on the death of Dr Sandoz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Dead End

Bastard! That cancer-ridden bastard!

Alex Krycek looked down at the body lying on the scrubby reservation sand. Part of him wanted to scream out his rage and frustration but the years of pain and humiliation had taught him to hold in check the violence that his body and mind craved. _They_ had waited until the last moment... waited until he had almost made contact before killing Dr Sandoz.

How many times had they done this to him? How many more times would he have to look down on a still warm, blood-soaked body that could have held the answers to some of his questions? And why? Why did they wait until he was almost in reach of his goal before pulling the rug from under his feet?

A wry smile lifted one corner of his sensuous mouth. He glanced around wondering if there was a video camera aimed at him, hidden in the darkness beyond. He wouldn't put it pass Spender to have arranged to capture this moment... another reason to keep the darker emotions in check.

Yes, 'why' was an easy question to answer... the pleasure of watching him fail... the pleasure of watching his face crumple in anger or pain or betrayal or merely in pure frustration. Spender had taken a great deal of pleasure at his expense over the years but he had redoubled his efforts to cause Krycek as much frustration as possible following the massacre at El Rico Airbase. Krycek was certain the Smoking Man knew of the part he played in both that gruesome scene and in the subsequent betrayal by his own son, Jeffrey. He wondered why the man had not yet ordered his death but that old adage was true... Revenge is a dish best served cold... and Spender was a vengeful bastard.

Once again he wondered how Cancer Man had managed to elude the fate that befell the rest of the Consortium leaders. He had planned everything so meticulously yet it had still 'gone to hell'. The Rebels had taken the alien fetus, the Colonists had brought forward their invasion plans... and Spender had lived. He sighed. It could have been much worse. He had learned later that Mulder could quite easily have been among the carbonized corpses at the Air Force base had he not decided to follow a different lead instead.

Mulder... His thoughts drifted back to the University and the barely conscious man he had walked passed on the way to the rooftop meeting with Dr Barnes. Krycek wondered how much Mulder would remember. Would he recall the dark-clad figure that briefly stopped beside him? Would Mulder's heightened telepathic mind have read the thoughts that passed just as quickly through his head... the longing... the urge to drop to his knees beside this man... the desire to pull Mulder into his arms and kiss him? Not a chaste kiss, the brushing of lips upon cheek but a kiss of passion, wanting the pressure of mouth against mouth.

He shook his head. This was neither the time nor the place to worry about those few seconds of unguarded thought but he couldn't help wondering where Mulder was right now... and what he was thinking.

Krycek reached down and picked up the cellphone lying beside the still-warm corpse. He could hear a familiar voice on the other end of the open line... Dana Scully. He cut the connection with a quick flick. This time they had made a mistake. They should have taken out Sandoz long before he got there. Somewhere close by was the killer and with the killer was the fragment of alien hull. He listened carefully to the sounds of the desert.

Movement from the nearby ceremonial hut drew his attention and, like the rat he had been named, he scurried back into the darkness to hunt his prey.

The End


End file.
